


Sombras

by PhoenixGFawkes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Spanish, War Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/pseuds/PhoenixGFawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Remus, tengo miedo". En medio de la guerra, con el mundo desmoronándose a su alrededor, Remus reflexiona sobre lo que tiene para ofrecerle a Tonks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sombras

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JKR

\- Remus, tengo miedo.

Los ojos de Nynphadora – Tonks – qué tanto, si van a casarse debería tener derecho a llamarla por su nombre – están muy abiertos y reflejan su turbación. Ya no conservan ese color gris plomizo del año anterior, cuando la depresión le impedía transformarse, pero las sombras del miedo y la incertidumbre los han oscurecido hasta tal punto que más que azules parecen negros.

Remus la toma de la mano y la aprieta bien fuerte.

\- Lo sé.

Le gustaría poder decirle algo más. Le gustaría poder decirle que todo se va a arreglar, que esta guerra terrible pronto se va a acabar, que sus amigos van a dejar de ser asesinados uno por uno. Pero no puede. No puede decírselo, porque hacerlo sería mentirle y él no puede ofrecerle a Nynphadora más mentiras. Tal vez no tenga mucho para entregarle, pero al menos no le va a dar una pátina falsa, una visión engañosa de la vida. No, no va a darle una mentira. No más mentiras para Remus Lupin. Ya ha tenido más que suficiente para el resto de su vida.

En vez de hacerlo, la abraza. Le gustaría estrecharla contra su pecho y protegerla, protegerla de la maldad, de la oscuridad alrededor, le gustaría poder tenerla siempre así, joven y bella y vibrante con su vivacidad y su risa intactas, pero sabe que no es posible. Sabe que, tarde o temprano, la oscuridad los va a alcanzar, como ya ha alcanzado a tantos...

Remus sabe lo que le gustaría decir, y sabe lo que le gustaría hacer (correr muy, muy lejos, solos ella y él, lejos de todo este infierno) pero sabe también que no puede decirle cosas que no sean ciertas ni puede hacer cosas que sean cobardes y egoístas. Ya es bastante malo que la pobre Nynphadora vaya a obtener de marido un licántropo viejo y pobre, pero al menos tendrá uno con un mínimo de dignidad.

Entonces, hace lo único que le queda por hacer.

\- Te amo.

Ella levanta la vista, un brillo nuevo en su mirada, casi, casi desprovista de sombras.

\- Yo también.

Y Remus sabe que el mundo se está derrumbando a su alrededor, sabe que todo se está volviendo cada vez más oscuro, sabe que son sólo ellos dos luchando contra el mundo...

Pero por un momento, por un magnífico momento, la lucha no le parece tan desigual.


End file.
